


Wonders

by Purple64



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e03 The Good Traitor, Friendship, Gen, Porthos thinking about his life, this show never gave porthos the stories he deserved and samara should have come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple64/pseuds/Purple64
Summary: Porthos gets a letter from Samara and thinks about his life.Post- The Good Traitor, drabble.
Relationships: Samara Alaman & Porthos du Vallon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Looking through old files and found this from about four years ago. Idk why I keep looking at my writing from fandoms I haven't thought about in years. 
> 
> For some reason I felt like finishing this drabble. It not really edited so forgive me for any mistakes. 
> 
> This show use to bring me so much joy and seeing characters like Porthos and Samara, who looked like me...in a period drama no less, was so important to me.

The first time Porthos receives a letter; he’s with his fellow senior musketeers and new recruits just outside Pairs, having a short training to make sure the newbies know how to have a secure camp. (And if he and the boys get up in the middle of night to make it sound like a bear is approaching the campsite to see all the inexperienced men run around in the snow…scared shitless in nothing but their undergarments…well the Captain doesn’t need to know. Or maybe he does. At this point, it’s basically a tradition for your first camp as a Musketeer).

He doesn’t open it right away. He blinks down at it in surprise and thanks the letter carrier as he heads towards his tent. He ignores the questioning looks he feels more than sees Aramis shoot across the clearing. And in his mind’s eye he can see Athos and D’Artagnan exchange concerned looks as he flips down the open flap of his tent. He knows that he needs to open the letter sooner rather than later before he gets interrupted by one his friends. He knows for a fact that his earlier actions will warrant Aramis to burst in ready for a full on interrogation the longer he keeps the tent flap closed. He usually likes to keep it open all day and sometimes through night, wanting to hear the sounds of his musketeer brethren moving about through the camp. The gesture was a clear indication of his request for privacy, although a bit out of character. He hid very few things from his close cluster of friends and letters not containing orders were almost unheard of for Porthos.

Yet here he was, clutching a letter with the beautiful scrawl that he traced now and again from the book of poetry he was left with. He doesn’t know why he’s so surprised Samara actually chose to write to him. But, a part of him will always be that young desperate boy trying to live day to day in the Court of Miracles. Who, despite having two friends to look after him, knew that he could only trust himself. That words and promises get broken so easily.

Samara though, her appearance that was so close to his own, compared to anyone around him. That made him ache for a connection to a family lost not only to him, but his mother as well because of decision made by horrible men who thought that a country of people were just commodities. So hearing from her again after weeks of silence, was like a chance he thought he never get. He had a way to learn about a life he could have lived if his mother wasn’t ripped away from her home to be a slave.

As he settled down on his bed with the letter, he reads about the friends she made in Morocco, and the instant connection she felt to this country she’s never step foot in before. He wonders.

He wonders, reading of her adventures so far, how would he feel if he knew the country his mother was from. Would he make the same choice as Samara? Would he long to go to the country of his forgotten ancestors as well? He didn’t lie to her, he knew where he belonged and was happy to live life as a Musketeer. But, there will always be a part him that wishes he and his mother got to live life together.

He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the what-ifs that start to fill his thoughts. He grabs an empty parchment paper and starts writing a letter back. He’s happy for her and asks if she wouldn’t mind trying to teach him Arabic so he can read the poems she didn’t have time translate. Aramis does interrupt him later, thankfully after he finished his letter. He didn’t need the man getting worried that he might want to follow Samara and quit the Musketeers.

As he continues to exchange letters with her over the next few months, the what-ifs don’t seem too impossible. Maybe when he finally does retire from his post, he might make a journey to Africa, find a country there where he feels that instant connect Samara felt in Morocco. Or maybe he’ll go and feel nothing, confirming what he always thought, that his life in France would always be enough.

For now he just wonders and feels the rush of familial love from seeing a new letter waiting on his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this and please let me know your thoughts. I haven't thought about this show in so long so I fear my character voices are off. The thing I know for sure is I will be forever bitter about Porthos never getting the respect he deserved.


End file.
